Steamy Holiday Cleaning
by ana1210
Summary: What will happen when Rose and Dimitri have to clean together and she starts dancing to dirt talk by wynter gordon


**A/N: This is going to be a one-shot, fluff story about Rose and Dimitri. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. **

I'm falling for my student. What do I do? What kind of sick prevent am I? I know I can't be with her but she knows me inside out. Today she and I are cleaning up the gym that we use for training practice because it is getting near Christmas break and people won't be using the gym and it needs to be in peak condition for next term.

I walked into the gym suspecting Rose not to be there but once again she baffles me. She was sitting in a chair reading a book_. Rose reading a book, no, I must be dreaming. _I rubbed my eyes and opened them but there she was reading the book so intently. I wonder what she was reading. When I looked again I realised it wasn't a book but it was a note pad. _Was she writing a story? It just gets better and better with her. _I walked into sight and she didn't see me. I was a couple of feet away from her when she jumped in her chair.

"God, Dimitri. Ever heard of . . . I don't know breathing or something," She said startled yet annoyed.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to get some stuff to clean up okay," With that she walked out of the door. I looked around and no one was here. I went over to her chair and picked up the note pad. I read it.

_He suddenly pushed me against the wall. He had his hands on either side of me. He leaned down and kissed me so passionately. He snuck his hand behind my back and pulled me closer to him by grabbing a bunch of my hair. My body was arched to his body and I could feel his erection on me. He lifted me up and walked me over to the table. I ripped his shirt off and put my hands in his pants._

"_Oh god," He breathed. "You really shouldn't do that." He started nibbling on my ear and I was getting so wet I couldn't take it. He ripped my shirt off and grabbed my plump breasts._

"_Make love to me," I whispered into his ear. _

Wow if Rose wrote this she really knows how to write. I was getting tempted by the story. I was thinking bad things that I shouldn't. I was thinking of Rose and me but of course she would never reciprocate my feelings neither would she want to do those things with me.

I was about to continue with the story when someone interrupted me.

"Comrade, you really shouldn't read other peoples things." I jumped up shocked and annoyed.

'God, Rose. Couldn't you have breathed or something." I said repeating her earlier words.

"Very funny, now put it down and let's get to work. Oh, I found a CD player." She had a big smile on her face.

"Oh maybe some 70's music then," I said moving my hand towards the CD player. She pulled her hand back. Her smile faded a little.

"Na ah, it's time for Rose music not Dimitri's 70's music." She said with a shudder.

"Fine then," She put the CD player on the table and went over to her backpack. She put a CD into the boom box and _Planets by Short Stack _started playing.

"Really Short Stack,"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with Short Stack. I'm actually quite surprised you know who they are." She said jokingly.

"I'm not that old Rose." I said a little hurt. "Anyway on with the cleaning," Rose grabbed the broom and swept the floor while I started cleaning the practice dummies. We were almost done. We started mopping the floor and started having a competition of who could mop their area the quickest. I actually laughed a little and Rose had the biggest smile on her face.

"Rose," I started. We had both finished moping and went on to cleaning out a store room. We we're almost done when I broke the silence. "You know quite a bit about me but I don't know much about you. Tell me something I don't know." She raised her eyebrows and then looked me in the eyes. The song that was playing finished and _Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna _started playing. Rose started miming the words and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I like to be with people, socialise. I also like different genres of music and different artists including; _Muse, Short Stack, Wynter Gordon, Zoe Badwi, Linkin Park and Good Charlotte."_ I was taken aback believe it or not I actually like a few of those artists.

"Huh, I actually like a few of those." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Really," Rose asked shocked.

'Yeah but more of their older music," I said clarifying.

"You and 'their older music,'" We had finished cleaning up the gym and it was a past curfew. I didn't realise that time with Rose would pass so quickly.

She started dancing to _Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon_. She went to the centre of gym and started dancing. I put the cleaning equipment away and I couldn't help but watch out of my peripheral vision. I closed the cupboard door and sat in a chair watching her jump around the gym. She was still dancing to _Dirty Talk_. Her dance moves went with the lyrics. She was in step and was dancing to the beat. I didn't know she could dance.

There was a part of the sing that goes _'I like it hard core'_. When those lyrics started she moved down to the floor while she moved he finger down her chest. The song ended and she bowed. I clapped at the end. I got up and went over to her. A techno song called _Saturday by Basshunter started to play. _She pulled me towards her and started dancing.

"Rose, I don't dance."

"Come on, no one's here. Try, please. Its past curfew no one will ever know. It'll be between you and me." With that I pulled her to me and waltzed around the room. I know it doesn't suit the song but I kept up with the beat pretty well considering it was a techno song. At the end of the song she started laughing

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." She said while laughing some more.

"I can't. And what's so funny." I was smiling at this point. She looked up to me and caught my gaze. She held my gaze. I was staring intently into her eyes when she suddenly kissed me. I started moving my lips with hers. It was instinct plus I was desperate for that contact with her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved my hand to her waist pulling her to me. I snaked my hand behind her back and into her hair. I just loved her hair. I don't know why but I did and I was desperate to touch it. I was walking her forward and she soon stooped hitting a wall. Her body was arched to mine and I wanted her so much. My rational thoughts came back and I realised what I was doing. I was kissing my student. I was her mentor for goodness sake. I was about to pull away when Rose grabbed my hair and pulled me to her and kissing me so strongly I almost staggered backwards. She moved her hands away from my hair and to the top of my t-shirt. She started to undo the buttons.

"Roza," I said around her lips. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. All my thoughts became incoherent all I know is that I wanted her and that I needed her now. She pulled my top off and I pulled hers off.

"We shouldn't," I told her.

"But we want it. I giving you consent."

"Roza, I do honestly I do want to but . . ."

"Shhh," She said as she kissed me. I pulled back and took in her features. She had a black bra on and she looked so beautiful. I moved her to the padded section of the training room and pushed her down to the ground. She rolled me over so she was on top. She started kissing my chest and I loved the feel of it. She pulled my pants down and took of my boxers. She started kissing my shaft.

"Rose, you shouldn't do that." I said in a strained voice. Her smile was like an evil grin of a master mind. I liked it. I pushed her down on to the mat and started to eat her out.

"Oh, Dimitri," She said in ecstasy and a bit too loudly. I moved my lips back to hers and started to enter her. I went slowly as it was her first time but I was eager to go faster. Rose was stronger than any woman I had been with and she could endure pain well and that made me excited.

"Rose do you mind if I go faster?"

"Sure," With that I started going faster. She moved her hands to the mat and grabbed some of it so she would keep still.

We soon reached our peak and I released inside of her. I pulled out and kissed her before lying next to her on the mat.

"I love you, I always have." She said.

"I love you too Roza." She sat up and straddled me. She bent down and kissed me.

"We should go before the sun sets and people get up." She told me. It was hard to get dresses because we kept on kissing and undressing each other. We finally got changed and went our separate ways. I loved her and she loved me and here I believed that she didn't love me. God, I'm such an idiot.

**A/N: The end; what'd you guys think? Good or bad? Either way still review. Criticism is welcome along with commendations. Tell me what you like and what you hat. Do you guys like my one-shots? Do you want more of these one-shots? If so let me know. Hope you're all well and please review.**


End file.
